


蜘蛛捕猎计划

by SweetWilliam



Category: Spiderman - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWilliam/pseuds/SweetWilliam
Summary: 当你身为一只蜘蛛，总是要吃点什么吧。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	蜘蛛捕猎计划

彼得有个秘密。这秘密并不像他自以为是的主人认为的那样：他仅仅是只稀里糊涂成精的杂种狗崽儿。人类总是这么糊涂。

他的主人是一名灵长类生物，似乎是叫什么托尼.斯塔克先生之类称呼的。

关于这位从小都土生土长在地球的托尼.斯塔克先生来说，彼得了解的并不多，他只是简单的知道在地球这颗水蓝色的星球上，斯塔克主人算得上是顶顶有见识的生物了。

因为太有见识，所以绕嘴留了一圈自鸣得意的小胡子，就是这圈小胡子把彼得迷的神魂颠倒。

不过除去小胡子，斯塔克先生也是一名非常有魅力的灵长科生物。他个子不高，身材倒挺壮实，任谁看着他鼓鼓囊囊的前胸和两个乳头空隙之间那个自己安的另一个蓝闪闪的圆盘（有时候也是三角的），都得啧啧赞叹两句；还有一张挺匀称合适的容长脸搭配个精致的下巴，脸上因为岁月产生的褶子只能说是出现的位置只能说是恰到好处的完美。

更别提他还挺甜蜜呢，除了一双甜蜜的榛栗色的瞳仁外，每次接吻彼得都能品尝到斯塔克先生嘴里有着幸福的甜蜜味道。  
有时候是枫糖，有时候是甜奶油，更棒的是如果运气好，你还可能在他的嘴里品尝到巧克力。这就是身为狗狗的劣势，虽然长得可爱，但是你永远不能诱骗你的主人给你一块巧克力，甚至是代可可脂的都不行。  
这不是说彼得.帕克不喜欢和身为狗狗的生涯，或者是作为一只成精小狗和他主人的爱情生活。

但问题在于，他并不是小狗。他的生物分类甚至和犬科都没有一点点接近之处。事实上，他是一只辐射变异蜘蛛成精。

对于一般的妖精来说他可能过于年轻，他没有什么父母兄长，基因全是重组的片段，而变成妖怪全靠的是那些在血脉里留存的古老传承。现代科学万岁！

但这些也都是六十年代的事了，彼得花了整个六零年代学校如何掌控自己的能力，七零年代则是学着如何像一个人类，七零是最好的年代，开放又不像八零那么疯狂。

而接着就是托尼登场了。他们共享了一座房子，彼得喜欢用蜘蛛的形态住进一间他负担不起的房子里，他享受自己所织就的精致的网，更胜于席梦思。倒不是说他负担得起席梦思。

话题回到托尼，在八十年代他还是个年轻人呢，而彼得，说实话并不在乎屋主，他还会饶有兴致的每天出门晃悠，去吃热狗或者是上有趣的生物学课程。

真正的魅力在之后，在托尼真正开始定居在马里布的大宅子之后，彼得才真正了解到一个不爱干净的懒汉能有的多么可爱。

他直到今天也对那些鸡毛掸子，清洁剂，和尽忠职守的女仆人怀有最深切的恼怒之情。

可想而知，托尼当时并不真正认识彼得。他是个很忙碌的的人类，忙着性交，发明新式武器，和哀悼自己失去的亲人。

鉴于彼得并没有过亲人，所以他很难想象为什么有生物会为生养自己的生物死去而失魂落魄，彼得为了从他的出生地搬出来可费了不少劲。

彼得发现这种行为特别的迷人，年轻的人类抽抽噎噎，有时候嚎啕大哭，一边敲敲打打地制作着新型武器，一边喝酒，观看父母生前的视频记录。

他们就这么渡过了八零和九零年代，在托尼的实验室里一切都很完美。彼得能接触到最顶尖的科学，他可以随意运用那些科学资源，只要保持小心就行。

在托尼的实验室里，简直就是地上天国。但最有意思的还是跟随托尼的旅行，他会藏在托尼的行李箱里，大多数时候是新袜子，又或者四角内裤，这些都是托尼很讨厌穿上的衣物。彼得最爱的是羊毛袜子暖融融的感觉。

这种旅行可比他自己旅行要方便实惠多了，还有什么能比做一只蜘蛛更幸福呢？彼得伸了伸前腿，若有所思地看着天花板下面的男人和三名女人交缠。

他同样也理解不了交配有什么好，对于蜘蛛来说，这是生死攸关的事情。但他仍能感觉到体内的躁动，该死的基因重组，他讨厌发情期！

为了避免可怕的事情发生，例如自投罗网去找一只可怕的雌性蜘蛛交配，再被当成储备粮。彼得强迫自己沉睡，他把自己舒舒服服地安置在男人的一顶丑陋的毛绒帽子里，任何尝试戴上它的人类都会被认为得到第四期的癌症。

但是事实证明，他挑错了睡觉时间。等一只懒惰的蛛形纲生物醒来的时候，他发现自己被遗落在阿富汗的酒店里，这是很不常见的行为。

因为如果托尼完了事，他也应该在行李箱子里被托运回美国，而不是滞留在中亚。彼得带着不耐烦的疑惑变成人形，打开电脑查询他的人类的动向，这让他有点稍微不适应，已经快有二十年他没有这么做啦。

他不舒服的晃动着人类身躯，感觉那不能伸展的四肢和多余的眼睛潜藏在体内的感觉怪怪的。

但查询的结果让他大吃一惊，仅仅几个月的时间，托尼被绑架囚禁在山洞里，胸口受了伤，多么可怕啊！

仿佛一个落难的天使等着其他生物来拯救，就几乎是唾手可得的机会！全被彼得和他那不是时候的发情期给毁了！！

彼得第一次感觉到了难以言喻的恼怒之情。有生以来第一次。彼得光着身子，以最舒服的形态躺在托尼斯塔克租过的床上躺下，气鼓鼓地决定他要得到自己早就该到手的猎物。  
毕竟，这是个危险的世界，当你一转身，就会有讨厌的家伙叼走属于你的战利品。

彼得沉思着，没注意到已经打开的房门充斥着保洁员工的惨叫。另一场麻烦，他真不应该太沉浸于自己的计划，而忘记自己的多余几根触肢还在外面伸展着呢。


End file.
